The Buffy Chronicles: Season 2
by EssexLad1975
Summary: Long time coming, bit here's the first story of season 2.


The Long Twilight Struggle  
  
Author's Note: Now, let me introduce myself. I go by many names, but commonly I go by either 'Doc or Andy and I'm the other half of the web team. I write the html code that produce Boca del Infierno, and is one of a few sites that I maintain. I'm heavy on the 'net' ... you can mainly find me surfing the web, chatting, generally having a laugh. If I'm not there then I'm usually out pubbing with my mates or watching Buffy in action ... This is the first story in Season 2.  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *. Oh, and from now on Patrick Giles is known as either Nosferatu or the First One, mmm-kay.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order):  
Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg-Osbourne  
Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles  
Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson  
Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams  
Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison  
Heather Langenkamp as Alyson Rosenberg-Osbourne  
Nicholas Lea as Rick Jackson  
Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris  
Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers  
Seth Green as Daniel "Oz" Rosenberg-Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring:  
Alexis Denisof as Wesley Whyndham-Price  
Brian Thompson as Bajang  
Carmen Electra as Annabella Fugazzi  
Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase  
David Boreanaz as Angel  
Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles/Nosferatu  
Jennifer Lopez as Rebecca Roberts  
Nicholas Brendon as Alexander  
Robert Duncan McNeil as Nicholas Kennedy  
Robert Patrick as Mulo  
Terrance Stamp as Terrance Douglas  
  
Prologue - The Ugliness Of Truth  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Thursday, May 4th, 2000  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a quiet morning in Sunnydale California as Anya walked under the shelter of the bus depot. None of the town's people had a clue as to what was to happen in their town, it was that naiveté that would be their downfall ... with the exception of Buffy and her friends, they knew what they were facing, and so did she, and that's why she wanted out of this one-starbucks' town.  
  
In a way she thought it was fitting as she thought that the town people deserved to suffer for their in-actions, as they all lived in this town long enough to know and in most cases seen first hand what went bump in the night. It's true that once the wheel's of justice begin turning, nothing is able to stop them, nothing.  
  
Anya looked up as a bus pulled up in front of her, and picking up her three small bags she took one final look before boarding. *This is my last chance* she thought to herself as she sat down, *my last chance for survival*. She looked out of the window as the scenery passed before her eyes, "Farewell, my Xander." she said quietly to herself wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Saturday, May 6th, 2000, 8:35pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Becky," Nick said over the radio, "we've found another of their team. Don't suppose you know any first aid, over?"  
  
"A little." She replied. "Can you see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm gonna use the sniper rifle, cover me." She dropped the MP100's onto the floor and took the rifle from her shoulder where she slowly and steadily set up her target in the cross-hairs. "Come on," she mumbled to herself. "Show me that million dollar smile you jackass!"  
  
Alexander was standing in front of the crystal as the power emanating from the center was now coursing though his entire body. "Yes." he exclaimed. "I feel the changes, I am becoming more than I ever was. I am a God!" he bellowed into the skies. "I AM A GOD!!"  
  
A thunderous clap broke through the air, making the watching vampires cringe with surprise. The head of Alexander exploded in a cloud of blood, skull and brain tissue that splattered all around. The headless body remained sat for a second before crumbing to dust.  
  
"Men," muttered Rebecca. "Dead or alive they've always got to have that God complex."  
  
"On five" Wesley called out as they all knelt on the floor, the launchers ready to fire. "Five ... Four ... Ready ... "  
  
"What do they do?" Nosferatu said pointing to the launchers.  
  
"Aim ..."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Spike said standing behind them again.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"... FIRE!! ..."  
  
"BLOODY RUN!"  
  
With that five rockets left their places and flew with deadly accuracy to their intended target with all the vampires and demons that knew better diving for cover at the sight of the formidable weapons of destruction as they flew to their intended target.  
  
From the gangs view point the scene was incredible as it was enveloped in a fantastic ball of heat and light making them shield their eyes with their hands. When they looked up again they saw over three quarters of the demon army had literally turned to dust leaving several dozen injured demons remaining.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Giles said looking at the crystal.  
  
"It's still in one piece," Faith muttered looking at the structure.  
  
"Giles, what do we do?" Buffy asked looking at her former Watcher as Nicholas and Rebecca return. "What do we do?"  
  
There was a loud bang as a sphere of green energy flew from the event horizon of the crystal towards the Slayers and the group.  
  
"Everyone down!" Angel called as they fell to the floor as the green sphere flew over their heads and hit the SWAT van that Nicholas was driving making it explode in a massive fireball which nearly incinerated the gang and the other van in the progress.  
  
"Buffy," Giles called, "we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"But we can't," Buffy replied. "We haven't finished."  
  
"Buffy," Wesley shouted. "We simply haven't got the fire power to demolish that structure."  
  
"But?"  
  
"B, honey," Faith said. "We've can't do no more. We have to find another way. We'll win this, just not today."  
  
"Quick," Rebecca called helping the two witches to their feet. "We've gotta get out of here before it's too late." The gang piled into the back of the only remaining SWAT van and Rebecca dived into the drivers' seat while Nicholas took the passenger side. "Hold tight!" she yelled to the back and she slapped the van into gear and tore off up the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Giles called out from the back of the speeding van.  
  
"We need to get underground," Rebecca replied, "preferably somewhere large."  
  
There was a moments silence as people thought of a good place. "Weatherly park," Buffy suddenly called out. "There's a large sewer entrance there which has a tunnel that leads to a large cavernous area."  
  
"Okay." Rebecca called back swerving to avoid large debris across the streets.  
  
"Oh man." Nicholas sad quietly looking out of the passenger window.  
  
"Nick," she spoke softly not taking her eyes off the road. "Nicholas. Are you okay?"  
  
"It's just," he replied turning to face her. "It's just a little too much to take in for one night."  
  
"I hear y'a," she replied looking down at her two way radio and started punching several buttons. "Kinda makes you wish we'd skip tonight and just go for that coffee."  
  
"Definitely," Nicholas replied with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Buffy," Rebecca called. "I've reached the bottom of Main, which way left or right."  
  
"Right," Buffy called back, "then left at the bottom of the road."  
  
Rebecca spun the wheel on the van where it swerved round the corner. She looked down again at her radio and checked the frequency but all she heard in her ear piece was static. "Damn it," she hissed to herself, "where are you guys?"  
  
"What is it Becky?" Nicholas asked confused.  
  
"Hold up," she replied pressing a few more buttons on the radio.  
  
"--ega lea--r are --u --ere---" a voice crackled in her ear piece. She pressed another button to try and clear the interference. "Omega leader this is Beta Alpha, are you there?"  
  
"Beta Alpha this is Omega Leader," Rebecca replied.  
  
"Omega Leader?" Nicholas repeated in complete shock.  
  
"I'll explain everything okay." she said turning her gaze to Nicholas.  
  
"Sorry to cut the vacation short," the voice continued over the radio. "We were aware of the situation since sundown and we're here as backup support."  
  
"Location?" Rebecca asked as she turned into Weaverly Park Drive.  
  
"Approaching Main Street and Third at high speed and we've got locals on the ground ready to intercept."  
  
"Good. I've hooked up with the Slayer's and we're going under ground. We're gonna need support here as we'll be staying for a while."  
  
"Acknowledged, C and C have been made aware of the situation and is aware of your current location. God speed, Omega Leader."  
  
Becky crashed through the gates of Weatherly park after a few seconds of searching found the entrance Buffy was talking about. With a sharp hundred and eighty degree turn the van jolted to a halt with it's back facing the sewer entrance.  
  
"Let's go." Rebecca said looking at Nicholas.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The streets of Sunnydale was once again teaming with life as more vampires and demons started to walk the streets of Sunnydale. The residents of course had absolutely no idea whatsoever, so when they came face to face with the undead population of Sunnydale reality was a hard thing to swallow.  
  
Six police cars and two SWAT vans approached the corner of Third and Main Street and blocked off the entrance as Police officers and SWAT teams piled out of the vehicles at started shooting freely at the oncoming demons and vampires.  
  
"Damn it!" one of them cried, "These things ain't stopping man!"  
  
One of the officer's looked up as five choppers appeared as if from nowhere where men in green outfits jumped from the sides and landed on the ground near the officers.  
  
"Alpha Beta, this is chopper one." the pilot called into his radio. "moving to Weatherly and Main, over."  
  
As the events of that night unfurled before them, they were aware that they were on a losing streak. The creatures of darkness had overran the streets and had proclaimed them their own and more continued to emerge from the now pulsating embers of the resonating crystal that stood in Centennial Park  
  
The eternal night was theirs .... now and forever more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
48 Hours Later  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
From the diaries of Buffy Anne Summers  
  
We're hold up in the underground Church where the Master was trapped, and if the truth be told I've been thanking the Lord for our survival since that night. We knew we weren't going anywhere fast, so we had to make provisions for a long stay. They included dangerous raids for supplies and bedding so at least we weren't hungry and we were comfortable when we slept  
  
Rebecca and Nicholas who Angel have dubbed our "Angel's Of Mercy" have really helped us out here and from what Nicholas has told us, Rebecca is a little more than what she seems. Well I don't mind, as long as she's on our side here.  
  
With the last scavenge at Giles' place we got everything, books mainly, magic ingredients and our "memorial table". With the magic books, Amy and Willow have pulled through big time and have done a spell protecting us from the demons outside. I'm not sure how long it'll last, I just know it's a start and that's at least something.  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes and peeked slowly over her blanket, she'd just woken from a great dream where everything was as it should have been. The summer sun was in the sky, she, Faith, Willow, Amy and Oz were making preparations to enrol to UC Sunnydale, which granted wouldn't have been for several weeks but Willow being Willow and all. When Buffy peeked a look, her heart was heavy as they were still underground in the Master's former lair. As luck was to have it, there were several little spaces dotted around that the gang chose to use as private rooms so they wouldn't be disturbing each other. Buffy rested her head back on the pillow as Faith's hand gently wrapped around her chest and gave her a gentle squeeze  
  
Giles was awake and up. He was a creature of habit and once he was awake he couldn't lay around, he wanted his cup of tea. Stifling a yawn he walked a short way from his own little private area and soon after entered a little room reserved especially for Xander.  
  
They didn't want to make that room baron and cold, so during their last raid above ground they stopped off at a fabric's shop and they dressed the walls in colourful materials that seemed to reflect the light of the candles, making it feel a more sombre and warm room to be in.  
  
Although he was a single man, Giles nevertheless felt like the father of the children he never had, he even thought of Angel as one of his own. After a few minutes silence he stood up again and carried on walking to the main part of the underground structure. As he got closer he heard a familiar voice of one of the new friends they'd acquired from the last battle. *Seems like I'm the only one who can't sleep* he thought to himself as he turned a corner and into the main ante-room, what he saw when he got there made his jaw go slack in surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Sunday, July 4th, 2021  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They say once when you looked up in the sky during the night you'd be blessed by the sight of all the stars in the heavens, and during the day you would see a clear sky of brilliant blue. Now, it's perpetual darkness along with the chilling winds that regularly sweep across the land. Nobody stays above ground anymore, 'cause basically they wouldn't survive it out there. Two decades ago, they had re-claimed this planet from us, made it their own once again, and in the process almost wiped out human civilisation. A land that once boasted beautiful parks and great architecture's, now lay un-cared for and decayed. The streets, deserted and desolate. But amidst this ruin and desolation, we still roam, fighting a battle born and perpetuated through fear and the preservation of our society, so one day we may look up and be blessed by those stars and greeted by sunlight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey," a young man whispered, only to be greeted with silence. "Hey!" he repeated again a little louder.  
  
"What?" a female replied looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Damn it Aly, we ain't got time to day dream here." the young man said. "We're here for the data and to get out as soon as. By the Gods, if they knew they'd have our heads."  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied and looked at the dusty looked computer monitor.  
  
The two in question were by all definitions, young. The male, no more than seventeen years and the female was about a year older. Both were wearing scruffy street clothing and their faces looked like they hadn't seen the inside of a bathroom in the best side of three days, but that wasn't really paramount on their minds at the moment. They had successfully broken into the remains of the old town Library and were hacking into the enemy's mainframe to gather intelligence information.  
  
"Okay," Aly said with a triumphant tone, "I'm in." then her face fell. "But the data is encrypted."  
  
"But you can crack it right Aly? Thought you were the best at this stuff," the young man retorted.  
  
"Listen Rick," she replied looking over her shoulder, "If you can decrypt all this in super human speed, then you're a better cracker than I."  
  
"What y'a going to do then?" he asked looked around himself, "they want this data!"  
  
"We'll just have to download the information and take the hard drive with us."  
  
"Fine, fine. Just make it quick." he muttered as he looked out a dirty looking window into the streets. He was greeted with a view of one of several desolate parks that were dotted around Sunnydale, the one thing that the young man couldn't figure out was with all that debris laying around one piece, a very large glass-looking artefact was standing without a scratch in the center of the park. "Man, I don't get it." he stated as he continued to look out of the window.  
  
"What's that Rick?" Aly asked not taking her eyes of the screen.  
  
"Twenty years that glass thing..."  
  
"Crystal." Aly corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Rick said. "Twenty years and that thing hasn't taking a dent. I don't get it!"  
  
"Did you ever learn anything in class?" Aly said giving Rick a glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Classes bored me," he answered in his defence. "Besides who needs history, it's all in the past."  
  
"Yeah well, it didn't take much for you to get distracted," she said returning her look to the computer.  
  
"Well I can't help it if I'm irresistible." he said with a little smugness. "All the girls love me, and I know you do too."  
  
"Oh please," Aly replied with sarcasm, "will you just get over yourself."  
  
"Oh man, you are so sounding like her now." Rick said looking at Aly sitting at the computer.  
  
"I am not!" she replied firmly.  
  
"Pa-leez," he exaggerated. "That was the thirteenth 'ism' you used on my in the last two days. I know you better than that Alyson, next you'll be losing your lovely locks of red hair and turning yourself into a bottle blonde."  
  
"Oh you are way off. She is sooo not a bottle blonde." Aly replied pressing keys on the keyboard as if her life depended on it. "And anyway, since when did you find my red hair lovely looking?"  
  
"Always," he said turning his gaze over the park. Suddenly something caught his eye, something he'd never seen before. "Hey Aly, you gotta see this!"  
  
"I'm busy here,"  
  
"I'm serious, somethin' is happening out here."  
  
With a huff Alyson stopped what she was doing and walked over to where Rick was standing. "Look buster this had better not be some sort of ..." She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw what was happening in front of their eyes.  
  
They were looking over that the park where the large crystal had began pulsating an almost brilliant green which seemed to be resonating with a silent pulse. They continued to watch as the green hue leaked into the center of the circle until it was just a complete green. Rick and Alyson stood there in astonishment as the central part seemed to ripple like the surface of water, they'd only seen images like that in recordings but to actually be in the presence of it was something truly spectacular. Suddenly something flew out of the event horizon and then everything was back as it was before. The green-ness of the crystal faded away into nothingness.  
  
"What was that?" Aly said trying to get a clear look at what came out.  
  
"Who knows." he replied looking at the young girl. "Are we done here?" he asked.  
  
"Let me just get the drive and we're gone."  
  
"Hey, maybe we should go out and, you know, investigate?" Rick suggested looking up and down the street.  
  
"Maybe we .." Alyson replied but was cut short when she heart a noise coming closer. "Damn it, they're here already."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Freddies." Quickly Alyson went back to the computer and started quietly disassembling it "We'll be outta here in sixty seconds."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A dozen well armed men made their way down one of the many streets of Sunnydale, all decked out in dark clothing and sporting quite a selection of deadly weapons at first glance you wouldn't know if they were friend or foe. These however made up one part of the Federal Counter-Measures Divisions, a group of warriors that some people had strangely dubbed "The Freddies".  
  
One of them, a burly looking man looked around the area, weapon in both hands ready to fire. He pulled out a two-way radio as he exhaled, producing a thick mist of steam as his breath met the coldness of the air around them. "This is team leader," he spoke into the radio. "We're at G-Zero, going to investigate."  
  
"Roger that team leader," a voice crackled at the other end. "Proceed with caution, possible hostile in the area, over."  
  
"Received." he said and put the radio back into his side pocket.  
  
They walked forward cautiously passing a rusty looking sign post which faintly spelled the words 'Centennial Park'. They were made aware that just a few seconds previous a possible hostile had just appeared from nowhere in the park, and they were called in to exterminate it.  
  
"Hey guys?" a voice mumbled somewhere in the darkness. The leader of the group looked over at where the voice came from and motioned his men to quietly approach. As they reached the source of the sound they quietly and quickly cocked their weapons which made low clicking noises as their magazines were readied. "Hey guys," the voice said again, "this is so not funny."  
  
This was his cue to respond. Taking a soft step forwards from the group he raised his weapon at the person laying on the ground. "It is if you're me."  
  
"What's going on?" the person asked, from the sound of the voice the leader deduced it was male. He slowly stood up from the ground and looked around at the fearless Freddies who had every weapon trained on him.  
  
"Well," the leader replied in mock amusement, "will you look at this. A vampire that wants to know what is going on.". There was a small wave of chuckles from the other people behind him.  
  
"Wait. I'm not a vampire." he quickly responded.  
  
"Wait, you're not a vampire?" the leader continued in his mocking tone, "Then dead boy, what shall we call you, perhaps an un-dead civilian? Oh wait, how 'bout Dusty!"  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked raising his voice slightly.  
  
"You just said it dead boy." the leader said.  
  
"What?" he replied "And don't call me dead boy." he added as an after thought.  
  
"You," the leader said void of all emotion. "are in Hell!"  
  
Suddenly from behind them there was a loud bang followed by a large ball of flame as the dozen warriors span round to see what was happening. "Crap!" the leader swore under his breath. "We've got hostiles approaching, everyone attack!"  
  
A dozen demons appeared from the darkness into the light that was provided by the blazing fire and advanced on the warriors. "Vamps," the leader said.  
  
The fight was swift and simple, the vampires were newbies and didn't have a chance against a group of well armed people. When the fight was over the leader turned back to where the hostile had been standing, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sir," a warrior said as he approached the leader. "That hostile we had just then, didn't that..."  
  
"I hope not," the leader replied under his breath. "I certainly hope not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Urgh! Can we just stop with these remarks Rick." Alyson quipped as they made their way down a dark alleyway.  
  
"What remarks?" Rick asked innocently.  
  
"These comparisons you keep on making. You know I dunno what's worse, trying to survive everyday or putting up with your wise cracking comments."  
  
"Yeah well at least I keep the morale up right Princess?" Rick joked as they rounded a corner.  
  
Alyson stopped running and backed up against a nearby wall, tired and sore she felt like the world was on her shoulders for some reason or another. Seeing her do this Rick walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Alyson, I'm sorry." he said softly. "You don't have to tell me how hard things are, and I know they're the toughest on you, reputation and all that. You just need a day off that's all Alyson. If you want me to stop the 'wise cracking comments', then I will."  
  
Alyson rubbed her eyes and looked at Rick, he was right of course, in every way. No matter though she may say though, she did realise something. Working along side Rick made her aware that he does say those things for a reason, to keep the morale as high as he can make it and most importantly to make her smile. "No," she said looking at Rick with a smile. "don't stop with the wise cracks."  
  
"Let's get back shall we." Rick suggested.  
  
They carried on walking at a brisk pace side by side, they had to get back so they could try and decrypt the data from the hard drive.  
  
"Wait," Alyson whispered to Rick. "I can hear someone approaching."  
  
"Damn, we've been tracked?"  
  
Suddenly turn spun around as a person appeared from a side alley entrance. "Who?" he asked. "What? Why? How?" That was all they got before he fell to the floor.  
  
They walked over to where he laid, Rick keeping ready while Alyson knelt down and checked his pulse. "We've got a live one here." she said looking him over.  
  
"He's gotta be a 'Sub-T'." Rick said looking him over with a flash light he pulled from his jacket pocket. "Look at his face and clothing, it's clean. Probably looking for food."  
  
"He can't stay here," Alyson said. "We've gotta bring him back with us."  
  
"Aly," Rick said in defence. "He could be a hostile posing as a 'Sub-T'."  
  
"Rick, out of the two of us, who is the boss?" Aly said looking up at him.  
  
"We're taking him back," Rick conceded as he took the other side and picked the young man up before they carried on walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Federal Counter-Measures Divisions - Head Quarters, 9:35pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Captain O'Neil sat in his quarters in his favourite seat as he looked over the day's reports from his team members. He'd been stationed at the Counter-Measures Division for the past eleven years, and he had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of every day. This was a man driven by his work and dedication, as for him there was nothing he'd rather be doing. He'd just returned from patrolling the surface an hour ago and he'd already submitted his report to his superior, now he was just unwinding after another day on duty. He looked over his shoulder as his door was opened, and the stood to attention as a middle-aged woman walked into his quarters.  
  
"At ease Captain," she said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"General Croft," O'Neil replied.  
  
"Good work on patrol today," she said holding a document in her left hand. "I just finished reading your report. Seventeen hostiles eliminated."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied with pride.  
  
"But I can't forward this report without editing." she said as she placed the report on his table.  
  
"But, General?" O'Neil began.  
  
"Chris," she said looking at him. "Do you believe what you wrote in this report to be true, about this person you found in section G-Zero?"  
  
"I may have a few reservations General but for the most part I believe."  
  
"Supposing this isn't true Chris? Do you know what'd happen if I forwarded this to the elders only to find out that it was nothing. What you suggest is subject to doubt and conjecture, and if it wasn't true do you realise what they'd do to you?"  
  
O'Neil removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "They'd strip me of my rank and weapons and turn me top side."  
  
"You know better than this Chris," General Croft said in a friendly tone. "You've been here too long to realise how things operate and I'd hate to lose a good Captain at this time."  
  
"Yes General," O'Neil said. "I shall make the amendments and have the report on your desk within the hour." O'Neil replied with a salute. *That went well* he thought to himself as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Section Seven-B, 9:39pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dodging all the vamps and demons on the streets Alyson and Rick made it all the way from the Library with the Sub-T they picked up from the streets.  
  
"Hey Aly, where are we?" Rick asked looking around.  
  
"This is kind of a back entrance I was told about a while back. My mother told me about this in case I was unable to make it to the front entrance." Alyson and Rick moved through some foliage and they soon found themselves in front of a metal door which had a keypad set just above the door handle. "Okay, the passcode." she said to herself as she pressed a few buttons. There was a soft hissing nose as the lock was released and the door opened slightly allowing them access. "I'm good." she congratulated herself. She opened the door and all three entered.  
  
"Where are we?" Rick asked in a hushed tone as they walked down a corridor.  
  
"We're on the fourth level," she replied as they walked along. "We're safe."  
  
They reached a T-Junction and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Halt!" a voice boomed near them which made Rick jump out of his skin.. "Identify yourself right the hell now!" the voice asked.  
  
"Fran, damnit!" Alyson hissed at the voice. "It's me."  
  
"Oh," a young woman appeared from a side passage, "I didn't realise, sir."  
  
"Damn Francis, you scared me to death." Rick hissed holding his hand on his chest over his heart which was beating ten to the dozen.  
  
"Sorry Rick," Francis apologise. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"A Sub-T we found a few blocks from the Library." Alyson replied.  
  
Francis took a step forward and looked at the Sub-T they held between them. "I think you'd better tell the elders about him." she said looking him over.  
  
"Why?" Rick asked, "He's just a Sub-T. Not worth bothering the elder ones about."  
  
"I don't think he's a Sub-T Rick." Francis said quietly. "Alyson, and you a historian buff and all that."  
  
"He's just a Sub-T," Alyson said throwing a look at him.  
  
"Just take him to the infirmary and inform them, they'll know." Francis said. "I gotta go, patrol level six. Later Rick." she said with a smile. "Sir," she continued with a salute, then walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two women sat in a spacious lounge area relaxing after another day, in front of them was a bound report from General Croft informing them about what Captain O'Neil had encountered on that night's patrol and in particular the possible hostile that they had encountered at section G-Zero.  
  
"What do you think it was?" a red-haired woman asked her companion, a tall blonde woman, who were both in their forties.  
  
"Well," the blonde replied. "It sounded like it was more than a Sub-T than a hostile."  
  
"But what about these reports that he just 'appeared from thin air'?"  
  
"Probably a glitch in the system," the blonde said putting the report on the desk. There was a moment of silence as they soaked in the information of the report as the phone nearby began to ring.  
  
"I'll get it," the red-haired woman said picking up the receiver. "Hello."  
  
"Major General, this is Captain Osbourne." the voice replied.  
  
"Alyson," the red-haired woman said giggling. "Drop the formalities, I'm your mother. Though you've got an explanation to make missy, you're twenty-four hours over plan. Are you and Lieutenant Jackson alright."  
  
"Mission successful," Alyson replied. "Though I think you should come to the infirmary."  
  
"Infirmary? Why are you okay? Were you hurt?" the red-haired woman blurted out in one go.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that on our way back we found a Sub-T near section G-Zero. We have no identity. I think you should see him."  
  
"I'll be down. Go rest and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," Alyson said and hung up.  
  
The red-haired woman turned to the blonde. "Our Sub-T has just been found."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A doctor was down in the infirmary checking over the latest admission, the young man that Alyson and Rick had rescued from the street. As soon as he came in they performed the necessary tests to make sure that he wasn't a demon or vamp posing as a Sub-T. When they were satisfied they moved into a private room where the doctor was checking him over for any serious injuries.  
  
He put the patient's chart on the end of the bed and left the room. As he closed the door behind him he looked up and immediately stood to attention. "Major Generals." he said with a salute.  
  
"At ease," the blonde haired woman said responding to the salute. "What is the condition of our Sub-T?"  
  
"Minor injuries ma'am." he answered. "Just a few bruises."  
  
"Is he awake?" the red-haired woman asked.  
  
"Not at this moment ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," the blonde said.  
  
The doctor left them as they opened the door and walked in to see the patient. As they closed the door, they looked over the Sub-T and immediately their bloods ran cold.  
  
"Goddess!" the red-haired woman finally said. "Can it be true?"  
  
"It is," the blonde said standing over the patient.  
  
"I gotta go," the red-haired said turning back to the door.  
  
"Wait," the blonde said looking at her.  
  
"No, I just gotta," she said opening the door.  
  
"Willow," she said but it was too late, she'd already gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was running, running as fast as she could down the corridor's with a million thoughts running through her head at once. He was back, he'd come back from wherever he went. She was happy, ecstatic beyond belief, she just couldn't believe it. She didn't care that she was running so fast, she didn't care what the other officer were thinking. She turned a corner and almost brained a soldier who was walking along. "Sorry," she called. "I'm sorry."  
  
She stopped at a set of double doors and began knocking hurriedly, hoping that he was there.  
  
"Come in," a voice called from the other side.  
  
She opened the door and stumbled in tears starting to fall from her face.  
  
"You know," the man said sitting in his chair, "you don't have to knock Willow. A-are you alright? What's happened?" he asked staking up concerned.  
  
"He's," she tried to say out of breath, "he's returned to us Giles."  
  
"Who Willow?" he said giving her a fatherly hug.  
  
"X-Xander."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Infirmary, 10:01pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two guards stood outside the Sub-T the had arrived that night, it was definitely turning out to be an event evening.  
  
"Hey," one of them said, "you know it's important when the elders come down."  
  
"How long have they been in there?" the other one asked.  
  
"Twenty or so minutes. Hey I heard it was Captain Osbourne that found him."  
  
"Yeah, well I heard from some officers that the guy in there is supposedly the 'seventh'."  
  
"No way. He looks like a kid!"  
  
"Oh and you're an old man, right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow had returned to the infirmary along with Giles and the rest of the elders which included Faith, Amy, Cordy, Wesley, Angel and Oz. Buffy was still there sitting next to the still sleeping form of Xander.  
  
"When did he return?" Giles asked flipping through Xander's chart.  
  
"Earlier this evening," Buffy said not taking her eyes from her friend. "Captain O'Neil found him in Centennial Park."  
  
"You guys," Angel said, "I can't help to think this is a little weird."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking at the souled vampire.  
  
"Well besides myself, all of you have aged by twenty years, and Xander here is the same age when he left. It's gonna be a little weird for him I think."  
  
"Weird," Xander moaned softly as he slowly stirred in his bed, eyes half open.  
  
"Xander," Willow said hopefully. "How's it going. It's me, it's us, again."  
  
"That's you," Xander repeated as Willow nodded, "That's you and I'm me. Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know who we are?" Buffy asked suddenly disheartened. *What if he's got amnesia* she thought to herself.  
  
"You sound familiar," Xander said slowly, "but the faces. Oh wait. I get it, I'm having another one of those weird dreams."  
  
"Do you get many dreams?" Wesley asked as he approached the bed.  
  
"A few."  
  
Giles sat in a spare chair next to Xander and looked at him, his face etched with concern for the young man. "Can you tell us one of them?"  
  
"It's a little vague." he started. "I think I was in a library, it might have been the one from high school. Buffy, Faith and the others were there and they were telling me things."  
  
"Like what?" Faith asked with interest.  
  
"That I'm some sort of .. wait .. something about being the 'seventh' or something. I don't understand. This is a dream, right?"  
  
"Relax, Xander." Giles said in a comforting tone. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
They stood up and started to walk out of the door to let Xander rest.  
  
"He doesn't recognise us." Willow said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I failed them," Xander quietly muttered turning his gaze at the now adult Slayers and the gang.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow said walking back and holding her best friend's hand.  
  
"I think that they wanted me for something, and, when I finally felt useful .. I wasn't there." Xander said fighting to stay awake. "I miss my friends, you guys sound like them, or maybe it's just me wanting to hear them ... I wonder where they are. Buffy, Willow, Giles, Angel ..."  
  
"Hey," Buffy whispered. "Come on Wil, let Xander rest, we'll make sure he gets the best attention around here."  
  
"Always," Willow said with a weak smile, "for our friends."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Monday, July 5th, 8:45am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rick strolled nimbly down the corridor. He was a morning person, and half the base hated him for it. No matter how hard though, once he was awake, he was up and no force on the Earth could make him stay in bed for just another five more minutes like the rest of them. He stopped outside a door and knocked in his usual style.  
  
"Come on in," a voice greeted from the other side.  
  
Opening the door and walking in he saluted just before closing the door behind him. "Captain Osbourne." Rick said.  
  
"Lieutenant Jackson," Alyson mimicked before relaxing with a smile. "Morning Rick. Up and alert as usual."  
  
"Morning breakfast buddy," he retorted as he walked over to where she was sitting. "Personal comment." he said sitting next to her.  
  
"Don't be harsh," she said emphasising the comment by wagging her index finger at him.  
  
"You look worn out." Rick said as he looked at the computer screen she was sitting in front of. "Oh, Alyson. Don't tell me you've been up all night decrypting that information we savaged."  
  
"I just wanted to get a head's-up that's all." she replied in self defence.  
  
"You've been up for twenty-four hours now, and you've got a shift this afternoon."  
  
"Not today." she commented with a smile.  
  
"Oh really," Rick said with a smile on his face. "And how did you wrangle that?"  
  
"Just exercising my privileges of Captain. You're in charge for today." she finished with a smile of her own.  
  
"Oh, that's not fair."  
  
"No," Alyson corrected. "It's called delegation."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well," Giles said sitting down at a large table. "I'd have to chalk last night as very interesting. From what Willow told us, not only did Captain Osbourne successfully hack their mainframe and gathered some information, but she also came back with Xander."  
  
Buffy looked up from opposite the table and looked at Giles with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "But Giles, he didn't recognise us. I don't understand why."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said as he sipped his tea, "you have to remember that the last time Xander saw you or indeed any of us, it was twenty years ago. He remembers a young Buffy, not the mature woman you've become over the years."  
  
"I know Giles, it's weird for all of us."  
  
"That's an understatement." Angel said as he joined them.  
  
"Good morning Angel," Giles said as he looked up.  
  
"Morning Giles, Buffy." he said as he sat down at the table. "Has Alyson found out what she hacked last night?"  
  
"No not yet," Giles said. "But it's too early yet I imagine,"  
  
He was cut off with a knock on the double doors that led into their private quarters. "I'll answer it," Willow said coming out of one of the side rooms and over to the doors.  
  
"Major General," Alyson said with a salute as the door was opened.  
  
"What have I told you," Willow said looking at the young girl. "When you're on this level, you call me mum." Willow let Alyson in then enveloped her in a loving hug. "Where have you been missy, you had us worried for a while."  
  
"Sorry mum, we had a few hitches along the way."  
  
"Alyson," Buffy said bounding over and giving Alyson a hug of her own.  
  
"Buffy," Alyson said with a warm smile.  
  
"Alyson," Giles said walking over, "It's good to have you back. And congratulations on last night, extremely good work."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles."  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" Angel observed from where he was sitting.  
  
"No, sir," Alyson replied a little abashed. "I was ..."  
  
"Doing something that could have waited until morning?" Willow finished. "I hope you've delegated today's shift to Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Yes mum," Alyson said as she accepted a hot mug of tea from Giles. "I think personally he's pleased I'm taking a day for myself."  
  
"How do you like working with Rick?" Buffy asked as they sat down, "Is he still making those Cordelia-isms?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"As always, last night he said I was one step from dying my hair blonde," she finished with a laugh. "But he's good at his work, we get on well. Kinda like chalk and cheese."  
  
"Speaking about last night." Giles asked looking at her.  
  
"Oh here Mr. Giles." she said handing him a bound report. "Here is my report from the mission. I'm still in the process of decrypting."  
  
"How much did you get?" Willow asked. "We anticipated about a gigabyte of data before you were blocked out."  
  
"Well, there was little on the hard drive so I didn't realise how much capacity it had. I wiped the drive and downloaded for eleven and a half minutes before we had to leave the site."  
  
"You didn't get a gigabyte?" Angel asked looking at her.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"How much Alyson?" Willow asked unusually worried.  
  
"Well as I said I'm still decrypting, but the hard drive was completely full when I inspected it last night. I got forty gigabytes of data." she finished with a smile.  
  
"My word," Giles exclaimed with pride.  
  
"I'm very impressed," Willow said looking at her daughter.  
  
"Well I had a good teacher," Alyson said looking at Willow. "Oh, and," she continued pulling a disc from a pocket. "I think you may want to see this. It's information gathered from last night at section G-Zero, when the crystal was activated."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
9:30am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy, Faith and the Scooby Gang along with Alyson all sat around a briefing table in front large bank of monitors surrounding a seventy-six inch screen, all showing bits and pieces of information.  
  
Giles stood and walked over to the large monitor, a copy of Alyson's report in his hand. "Well," he said looking at the gang. "It seems that the First One has been working without our knowledge so to speak, spreading his eyes and ears all over Sunnydale. From the information Alyson has so far found out, the town seemed to be infested with monitoring equipment tracking all movement above ground. He can see us and hear us whenever we patrol. Alyson if you would please?"  
  
Alyson pressed a few buttons on a keyboard in front of her and the middle monitor flashed up a still image of the crystal.  
  
"This," Giles continued, "is an image from a digital night camera stationed in Centennial Park. These images were taken at the point that, our Xander returned to us."  
  
"Where was he all this time?" Oz asked looking around to the others, "has he told us anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Amy replied, "he's still sleeping."  
  
"Well," Giles said, "we can answer that question. Alyson."  
  
Alyson pressed more buttons and the image on the screen started moving forward slowly showing the event of the crystal activating. A few frames after the event horizon appeared the frame stopped and it was gone.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well when the doorway opens there is a moment in time when you are peer straight through to the other side and see what is there. But it only lasts for a millisecond before it vanishes. Way too fast for any normal person to detect."  
  
"What are we looking at?" Oz asked staring at the blurry image on the monitor.  
  
"Let me just clear it up for you," Alyson said going to work in the image on the screen.  
  
"Hey," Faith said looking at the picture now cleared up on the screen, "that's us!"  
  
"Well to be precise, that was us twenty years ago in Centennial Park. Friday May Fifth, Two Thousand, the night Xander was taken from us."  
  
"He didn't go to hell," Oz said understanding what happened, "he was just sent through time."  
  
"Exactly," Giles said. "this is the hell Nosferatu spoke of. See without Xander being there when we needed him, the prophecy regarding the Warriors of the Sun could never be forfilled which would ultimately lead to this time frame."  
  
"Are we any closer to finding out what the First One is up to?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We spoke to Willy a couple of days ago." Buffy replied. "Actually, I'm surprised he's still alive. He don't know much, just that there were reports of a new big bad allying with the three."  
  
"Nothing else?" Giles asked sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Hmm," Faith mused. "B, didn't he say a name. What was it now ... Nemesis, or something."  
  
"Nemesis?" Alyson repeated looking at Faith.  
  
"Have you got anything?" Faith asked with interest.  
  
"I just read something about a 'Project Nemesis'." she said looking at her monitor in front of her.  
  
"Can you show us?" Giles asked pointing to the end of the table.  
  
"Well," she started changing the image on the main screen. "From what I can gather it's a powerful, err thing."  
  
"Thing?" Angel asked.  
  
"It was made." Alyson explained. "It's nine foot tall and a lot of it's internal organs have been either reinforced or replaced. It's spinal column has been replaced by one of titanium which makes it robust but still flexible like a human spine. It's also heavily armed in the same material, and also I think kevlar coated."  
  
"Which means it'll be tough to shoot it," Amy noted.  
  
"Sounds like something that would interest our Miss Roberts." Wesley mused. "I don't suppose we've heard from her have we?"  
  
"The last time we heard from Rebecca was three months ago," Angel said. "We don't know their current status."  
  
"I knew I should have gone with her," Faith said. "That mission was just too difficult."  
  
"She knew what she was getting herself into," Giles reassured her. "It was her job before we ever met her if you remember."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Flashback, Twenty-Years Previous  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a few minutes silence he stood up again and carried on walking to the main part of the underground structure. As he got closer he heard a familiar voice of one of the new friends they'd acquired from the last battle. *Seems like I'm the only one who can't sleep* he thought to himself as he turned a corner and into the main ante-room, what he saw when he got there made his jaw go slack in surprise.  
  
What was an empty and baron area twelve hours previously was now crammed full of crates and packages from wall to wall, he couldn't even see Rebecca amongst all that lot. "Excuse me?" Giles called out. "Miss Rebecca, ar-are you down here?"  
  
"Mr. Giles," a voice replied from somewhere in the maze of containers. "I guess I owe you and your associates some sort of explanation." She walked into an open area wearing a set of blue and green overalls and holding a clipboard with a number of sheets of paper.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They gathered around a large table in the main chamber, and like Giles, they were completely baffled as to how all the crates and containers arrived in this place.  
  
"Okay Becky," Nicholas said as he handed her a mug of tea. "What's the story, are you some sort of a-team?"  
  
"Can I just say that I was on vacation, I didn't realise that any of this was going to happen. Let's just say I was here at this time, whether it was the right place at the right time or whatever." Rebecca said as she looked at her mug.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Giles asked looking at her.  
  
"As unbelievable as it sounds we are demon hunters, the name of the organisation is 'The Federal Counter Measures Division'. My full name is Captain Rebecca Roberts."  
  
"May I ask, how long have you been hunting demons?" Wesley asked.  
  
"For about six years now, but I've only been working for the F.C.M.D. for about two years."  
  
"And they supplied all this stuff?" Buffy asked looking around the large room.  
  
"Yes, and they said they'd be brining associates in time who'll who aid us."  
  
"What's in the boxes?" Faith asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Equipment, supplies."  
  
Giles eyed Rebecca sceptically but remained silent, he knew she was on their side and so left it at that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Infirmary, 11:01am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Xaanndeerr," Willow softly cooed as she gently brushed Xander's hair from his face. There was so much that he'd missed on, despite all the stress from the continuing fighting, they did manage to gleam some happiness. He'd missed the day when she and Oz tied the knot and then a year later giving birth to their child Alyson. "Xaanndeer."  
  
"Willlow," Xander replied, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, Xander," Willow said with a smile, "It's me. Your friend Willow."  
  
Xander slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Willow?" he said again trying to sit up.  
  
"Shh," Willow hushed, "it's okay. It's just there's a few things you have to know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Maybe we should tell you all together, get you out of this bed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander sat in the briefing room dressed in some spare clothing that they had. He was looking dumbfounded at the people in front of him, all his friends, what he'd called family but they were older, especially Giles he noticed.  
  
"I can imagine this is all very strange Xander," Giles said looking at the young man.  
  
"Definitely a case of the wiggins here," Xander said with a small giggle, which made the rest of the smile.  
  
"Do you know what year this is?" Buffy asked looking at Xander.  
  
"No," Xander replied shaking his head.  
  
"Twenty Twenty-One," Faith said. "Twenty years since that night."  
  
Xander sat quietly absorbing the information, twenty years, it seemed like an hour or so since he heard their voices but their faces tell a different story, well everyone except for Angel who still looked the same. Looking around the room his eyes met with a young woman sitting next to Willow, someone who he swore he'd seen before but he didn't know her name. "You look familiar, do I know you?"  
  
Alyson gave a little smile and looked at him, "Yes sir, last night near Centennial Park."  
  
"If I remember I caught you and someone else a little by surprise." Xander said with a little smile, "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"We were both a little surprised that night, sir."  
  
"Xander," Willow said. "I'd like you to meet Captain Alyson Osbourne."  
  
"Osbourne," Xander said looking at Oz who replied with a nod. "Then you're married?"  
  
"Nineteen years," Willow said happily.  
  
"And Alyson is."  
  
"Our daughter," Oz said with pride looking at Alyson and his beloved wife.  
  
"Wow," Xander said lost for words. "I mean, congratulations, or rather very belated congratulations."  
  
"Better late than never," Oz said with a smile.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Omega Project  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Tuesday, May 4th, 7:21pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Behind you," A tall man yelled across a dark alley.  
  
At the man's yell, a female immediately spun, her Katana cleanly slicing through a vampire's neck removing it's head, the body immediately became dust. The woman turned back to another bloodsucker standing in front of her. She cut left and continuously right, vampires exploding in clouds of powdery dust.  
  
Across the alley, the man fought two more demonic beings, slashing at them with his own Katana. While it didn't have the history of his tutor's blade, it was a good weapon and did its job well.  
  
"Watch your head!" she shouted loudly when there was a break in her fight. He looked up and realised that his next kick, if he had done it in time, would have sent his head into a large wooden splinter, and he would have been a goner. He nodded quickly towards his companion, and then set to work to move the fight away to somewhere a little safer for him. As soon as he was out of safer, he struck the vampire and he was soon nothing but dust.  
  
The second one was now open, and he quickly dispatched that one as well. However, when he saw that three more were coming, he knew he had to find a stake, at least one of them. He'd brought three of them on this run, but he'd lost the first in an attack on the way to this nest, and the other two he'd lost in the fight. While the Katana was nice, it was much easier to use a stake.  
  
Finally, he remembered that splintered wood, and returned to it, snapping off a good-sized piece in the process. He got ready for the three coming at him. The weapon he'd got was good, and it would be serviceable, not as good as the regular stake, but hey you gotta use what you got.  
  
As for the woman, she'd already dusted five of the vamps, and more were coming. "We gotta go!" she called out to her companion. "It was a set-up, we can't stay here anymore."  
  
"There are more coming," he shouted back.  
  
"Exactly, we've got to leave. NOW!" she yelled looking at him breathing heavily. They moved over to a man hole where the cover had already been removed.  
  
"Damn," he cursed as they entered the sewer system, "I thought it'd pay off this time."  
  
"Don't sweat it," she replied, "so we didn't hit pay-dirt it gave you good practice. You're improving you know that."  
  
"Thanks," he replied smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Millennium Dome, Greenwich, London, 9:55pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't believe this," the man said as they entered the Dome, "all that way for nothing."  
  
"What d'a mean?" the woman replied sarcastically leaning against a large crate, "I for one got shit loads. Cuts, bruises, think I may have cracked a rib as well. On top of that I got grease on my leather trousers!"  
  
"Come on Becky, let's get you cleaned up eh,"  
  
"Sure Nick." she replied smiling, "I dunno about you but that run made me feel like I could sleep for a week."  
  
"Any luck with the phone?" Nick asked as they moved through the derelict building.  
  
"No not yet."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rebecca sat quietly in her room reflecting on the night's, rather disastrous encounter. They were informed that there was a place in Soho that stock magic ingredients, what they didn't realised at the time was that the informer was being paid to lead them into a trap to kill them. She pulled her legs up under her chin and rested her head on her knees trying to remember what on Earth drove her and Nick to go on a two thousand mile death-trip journey to England in the first place. A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Come in," she answered.  
  
"Hey Becky," Nicholas said with a half smile as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied half-heartedly, not moving from where she was sitting.  
  
"You look like I feel," Nicholas said pulling a seat up next to her. "You going to get some sleep tonight or are you just going to sit here?"  
  
They sat there in relative silence, nothing new to talk about. No new movie in the cinemas, no new song released in the charts, no questions like 'what did you do yesterday', absolutely nothing. Which is what their lives had become, not just for those two though, for everyone on the God forsaken planet.  
  
"Why did we come here?" Rebecca asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"You know why," Nicholas replied looking at his forlorn colleague sitting next to him, "Carry on with the fighting, continue the work Buffy and crew started back in Sunnydale."  
  
"Will we win this?" she asked looking at Nicholas.  
  
"Are we losing?" Nicholas retorted.  
  
"Well. We're low on weaponry, low on food and low on magic ingredients." Rebecca said counting of the list on her fingers. "But that don't really matter though well, 'cause we're running out of soldiers to fight with us and all that Slayer's in this country that aren't dead have all gone into hiding somewhere. Maybe we're not losing but then again it's only a matter of time."  
  
"Maybe I can give you some news then," Nicholas said with small smile.  
  
"Cheer me up, please," Rebecca said.  
  
"Portsmouth, there's a small group of people."  
  
"How small?"  
  
"About two hundred and fifty, with supplies. That's good right?"  
  
"That is actually good," she said giving Nicholas the first smile since he walked into the room.  
  
"We got word through, they're on their way. They should be here tomorrow with supplies."  
  
"Good stuff." Rebecca said still smiling. "Communications?"  
  
"No," Nicholas said shaking his head. "We still ain't got through to them, but Matt says he might be onto something if he had couple of bits and pieces."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Federal Counter Measures Division, Sunnydale, CA - Friday, July 9th, 4:40am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy laid awake in her bed snuggled up against Faith who had been by her side for so many years, but they weren't the years of happiness, nor of laughter. Instead they were ones of worry and concern as they needlessly wondered who'd end the never-ending battle, them or him. Buffy smiled as she felt Faith pull her close to her wrapping her left arm around Buffy's waist. *No matter what happens* Buffy thought, "she's always there for me*.  
  
"Hey B," Faith mumbled half-asleep, "are you awake?"  
  
"Sorry," Buffy whispered.  
  
"It's okay, what's on your mind." Faith asked slowly waking up.  
  
"It's nothing really." Buffy said, "I was just wondering how Xand was re-adjusting to everything. I think maybe Giles shouldn't have sent him out patrolling straight away."  
  
"You think maybe he deserved a little time out before starting?" Faith said rhetorically. "Guess you're right, he did seem a little spun, but it was what he wanted. Some people just perform best when they dive straight into the deep end, y'a know B."  
  
"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Buffy agreed with a smile, "And that was the only thing on my mind, promise."  
  
"So, you were awake for how long?"  
  
"About an hour, give or take a few minutes,"  
  
"And you thought of nothing but that?" Faith asked as she slowly brushed her hand against Buffy's soft cheek.  
  
"Hmm, caught." Buffy admitted with a smile. "I was, you know, just thinking. About you. About us. Not many people can claim to have been with a girlfriend for about twenty two years without thinking of the 'M' word."  
  
"Wow." Faith said slightly taken back by the words. "I never thought of us like that, B. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"To be honest, I dunno. I guess I was, maybe worried about what people thought of us if we did, you know, do it."  
  
Faith wriggled herself under the covers till somehow Buffy found her on top of her with her legs entwined with hers. "Buffy Anne Summer," Faith said smiling broadly, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Serious?" was the only coherent response to pass from Buffy's lips at that point which only made Faith smile even more.  
  
"Hey if Red and Oz and do it, I say so can we."  
  
"You know," Buffy said smiling, "I've been thinking of this for many, many years."  
  
Faith lowered her head letting her long hair fall loosely down the sides of her face covering her features from all how'd seen except for Buffy. "So," she said gently brushing Buffy's soft lips with her own, "what d'a ..."  
  
Suddenly Faith was cut short as a loud and low siren wailed throughout the corridors.  
  
"Is that the?" Faith asked in astonishment.  
  
"Somebody has breached the base!" Buffy said as they both flew out of bed and grabbed the nearest set of clothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the moment the siren sounded Alyson awoke with a start and literally fell out of bed, it had been a very long while since anyone had heard that noise and it took here completely by surprise. She pounced over to her wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she could get into quickly to cover her nakedness.  
  
"Aly! Aly!" Rick called from next door.  
  
Alyson rushed out of her bedroom where she saw Rick dressed in a pair of dark jogging shorts and a black T-shirt. Giving a quick smile she grabbed her pair of Magnum's from a nearby desk and they both flew out of the door. "Where are we going?" she called over the noise of the siren.  
  
"Level Eight, Rec. room." Rick called back.  
  
They turned the corner where they joined a dozen more officers who were also going to the location of the intruder.  
  
"Nice pair," Rick said looking slightly downwards to Alyson.  
  
"Lieutenant," Alyson said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Guns." Rick replied innocently, "I never saw those Magnum's before. How'd you get them?"  
  
"Christmas present from Buff and Faith. Loaded with hollowed out bullets filled with a mix of Garlic, Holy Water with a Nitro cap, with Laser sighting. Can blow a vamp's head of at a hundred paces."  
  
They turned a corner and they filed down a stairwell.  
  
"Hey," Alyson thought as they dashed down the stairs, "how did you manage to get dressed and reach my room so soon after the alarm was called. You're room is at the other end of the passage."  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Rick said as they reached level eight and started down the corridor. "Wonderin' if you wanted to share yours."  
  
"Oh, you are so gonna get your ass whooped when we next train Lieutenant Jackson," Alyson mocked as they reached the Recreation room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Slayer's reached the Recreation room before anyone else, weapon's ready for a fight.  
  
"B," Faith whispered, "I'll take that entrance."  
  
"Okay," Buffy agreed. The split off each taking an entrance. Slowly making their way into the room hoping to catch the intruder by surprise.  
  
The lights in the room were dimmed but it was bright enough to see the intruder laying on the floor near one of the consoles. "If you know what's good for you," Buffy said to the intruder, "I suggest you stay there. If you try anything silly we'd have to kill you."  
  
"B", Faith said quietly shaking her head.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked moving towards the figure. Faith knelt down and turned over the body of the intruder. "Oh, my," Buffy whispered.  
  
They turned their head when they heard to more people enter the room, standing in the doorway stood Lieutenant Jackson and Captain Daniels who had her Magnum's trained on the intruder.  
  
"Hold fire," Faith called to Alyson.  
  
"Aly," Buffy said looking back down, "Nine-one-one, we got an emergency."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Infirmary, 4:51am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy," Giles called he approached her and Faith, "what happened?"  
  
"Nicholas is back," Buffy said as she looked at the infirmary door. "He was the one that appeared in the Rec. room, he used magic."  
  
"Any word on General Roberts?"  
  
"No, he was unconscious when we found him. Don't know where she is. What shall we do now?"  
  
"Well Buffy, I suggest we get some rest until General Kennedy here regains consciousness."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, Alyson and Rick they look very close before. Do you perhaps think they have a thing going on?" Faith asked Buffy as the pair returned to their quarters and flopped down on a nearby couch.  
  
"Well," Buffy wondered. "They do make a good couple, professionally speaking. Maybe they are different enough to be attracted to each other."  
  
"You never know," Faith agreed smiling, "So what d'a think they're up to now?"  
  
Buffy smiled too. "Hmm, attractive female, a good looking boy," she said sliding closer to Faith. "Maybe they're off so they can fuck each other's brains out."  
  
Faith let her mouth in mock shock which quickly turned into a smile. "Such language," she said jokingly. "I'm offended."  
  
"Are you really," Buffy asked. She slid even closer and put her hand on top of Faith's thigh, moving higher as she spoke. "You don't look offended."  
  
"Well then," Faith breathed. Both their faces were only inches apart now, and when Faith spoke, it was in a low whisper. "How do I look to you?"  
  
Buffy smiled seductively. "You look good enough to eat," she cooed before capturing Faith's mouth with her own in a searing kiss.  
  
Faith returned the kiss with vigour, bringing her hands up to hold Buffy's face while Buffy's hands settled on her hips. Their tongues caressed and suckled one another. Buffy brought her hand up to cup the other Slayer's cheek. Faith leaned into the touch and smiled, then she pulled away. "If you want me, you have to catch me," she teased before taking off down the hallway of their room.  
  
Buffy gave chase, following the giggling Slayer into her bedroom where she jumped up onto the bed. Buffy stopped in the doorway. "Looks like I've got you cornered," she said with a seductive smile on her face.  
  
"Looks like," Faith agreed. She knelt on their bed and slowly reached forward towards Buffy, then she slowly and seductively began to unzip the front of Buffy's suit, then she slowly opened the top and let it slip off her shoulders, revealing a lacy white bra underneath.  
  
Buffy slid her hands down her own body, closing her eyes. Her hands settled on her hips and she slowly began to push the rest of her uniform downwards. Faith was licking her lips with anticipation, but she kept her place, wanting to let the show last as long as Buffy wanted. Buffy opened her eyes again and locked her gaze on Faith. She fell back onto the bed slightly as she pulled her trousers free from her legs and tossed it aside, never taking her eyes of the tall blonde in the doorway. Faith saw that the panties Buffy wore matched the bra, white lace, it was all she could do to keep from closing the distance and ravishing the Slayer right there and then.  
  
Buffy continued the show, unclasping her bra from behind and slowly sliding the straps off each shoulder. She cupped her breasts in front as the straps fell down, and slowly lowered the bra to the bed exposing her breasts to view. Faith drew a sharp breath as she looked at the soft tender flesh of Buffy's breasts, each topped with a perfectly pink nipple, begging to be kissed and licked. Buffy brought her hand up to her mouth and slowly ran her tongue down two of her fingers, she then took her fingers and rubbed around her nipple, pinching it lightly. She locked eyes with Faith again, as though to make sure she was watching, then she tilted her head down and blew ever so softly across her breast, causing the nipple to rise. She giggled a little bit as the goose flesh rose around her areola. "I think it must be a little chilly in here," she said.  
  
"Really?" Faith asked, her voice thick with arousal. "I was just thinking how hot it was getting!"  
  
"Well, you're wearing far too many clothes," Buffy said with a sly smile. Then she brought up the same hand she had used on her breast and made a 'come hither' motion with her index finger. Faith closed the distance between them in half a second. She kissed Buffy hard and cupped her breasts with her hands. Buffy kissed back more gently, driving Faith nuts. She was clawing at her own clothes like they were strangling her, which at the time it felt like they were. "Not so fast, Faith," Buffy cooed, guiding the other girl to lie down. "Patience is a virtue," she said as she slowly began helping Faith out of her uniform.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Infirmary, 11:06am  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can't go ... Won't go," Nicholas mumbled as he slept restlessly. Next to him sat Giles and Cordelia.  
  
"Nicholas," Cordelia said quietly, "wake up, you're only dreaming. You're safe."  
  
"Nick," Giles said.  
  
Nicholas mumbled a few more words before his eyed fluttered open and took his first look since he arrived. "Where?" he asked slowly looking around the room.  
  
"You're back in Sunnydale," Giles said, "You arrived last night."  
  
"What happened?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Failed," Nicholas said quietly. "We were surrounded, there were traitor's in our group."  
  
"Can you tell us what happened Nicholas?" Giles asked.  
  
Cordelia poured a glass of water and handed it to Nicholas, who sipped it slowly. "They'd attacked the base, but it wasn't too heavily damaged." he began. "We spent the first couple of months gathering information and supplies as well as anyone friendly to the cause. About four weeks before we set out on our mission objective we grouped with a team from Portsmouth, they had a lot of supplies that helped us 'cause we were running severely low by that time. After that, we marched through the sewer and underground lines up towards our target."  
  
"Was General Roberts with you at this point?" Cordelia asked taking the empty glass.  
  
"We were together every step of the way, right up until the end."  
  
"Did you reach your target?" Giles asked.  
  
Nicholas turned his head and faced Giles nodding his head. "We reached our target. That's when everything went wrong for us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Millennium Dome, Greenwich, London - Thursday, July 1st, 7:00pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay Becky, what have we got here?" Nicholas asked as they sat in the briefing room with two dozen men.  
  
"Okay, we know that each of the crystals have their own internal power source, but the majority of their source is routed from nuclear power. So our target, Sizewell B nuclear power plant in Sussex."  
  
With the admittance of the objective silent groans emanated from around the room, they all knew the target in question, and they all inwardly questioned the potential success of this particular mission. While, in all obviousness Sizewell B was the prime target stationed in Great Britain, at the same time it was also the most heavily fortified because of that fact. General Roberts wasn't the first person who had aspirations of destroying the place and if she'd fail she wouldn't be the last person.  
  
"Okay guys," Nicholas spoke up as he stood next to Rebecca. "this is the situation. We'll be gaining access through the sewer-ways that go underneath the complex, this is the only safest route. When we get there, we'll split up and take separate routes to the Reactor room. Each team will have a personal laptop computer already configured to interface with their systems and loaded with a specially created virus which will allow us to take over the system and instigate an overload of the core reactors."  
  
"Sir," one of the soldiers spoke up. "How will we know if one of the teams are successful?"  
  
"We'll keep in constant radio contact," Rebecca answered. "Plus, when one team sets off the virus, you won't be able to hear yourself think over the sounds of the alarms and whistles that'll be going off in that place."  
  
"We estimate you'll only have five minutes to return to the sewer access point." Nicholas continued. "They will offer the only protection from the radioactive detonation and from any possible nuclear fallout that will follow the detonation. Any questions?"  
  
"When do we leave?" a short brunette asked.  
  
"We leave tomorrow morning at ten hundred hours." Rebecca said. "Now if you're all set, I suggest we get some sleep before tomorrow. Dismissed crew."  
  
With that command, the soldiers silently filed out of the room leaving Nicholas and Rebecca on their to contemplate what exactly they were facing. Rebecca turned and rested her back against the wall as she covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply into them.  
  
"Are you okay Becky?" Nicholas asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"After all these years of doing this Nick, I still get terrified before hand. Why?"  
  
"That's a good thing." Nicholas said, receiving an off-handed stare from Rebecca. "What I mean is that you still have emotions. It's human nature to get nervous or terrified, it means that you have something important to live for."  
  
"Like what?" Rebecca asked taking her hands away from her face.  
  
"Me?" Nicholas simply replied with a lob-sided smile.  
  
That comment made Rebecca chuckle. "Come on stud," she said smiling. "Let's get some sleep, we've got a long mission ahead of us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following morning the whole group of soldiers stood in a large circular compound which was situated directly under the remains of the Millennium Dome, and it was an impressive site indeed. Over three hundred soldiers had been recruited, each group that arrived to the Dome had brought as well as able bodies to fight the cause, weaponry, and stuff that could help considerably. Rebecca walked up to a small stage area closely followed by Nicholas who, over time had kinda of became her un-official body guard. He admitted that he had a crush on her but he'd never admitted it to her directly, but that didn't mean he didn't use the occasional flirting comment pass his lips, if only to make her smile or laugh.  
  
Rebecca picked up a small loud hailer that sat on a nearby table and looked over the mass of bodies standing in front of her. "Good morning," she simply said, which was enough to get their full attention immediately. "Many of you have asked, when and where we will be striking the enemy. After nearly three months we are now ready to take the offensive and strike a deadly blow to the enemy. You team leaders should have given you a synopsis of the mission profile by now, so you should know the target and our objectives."  
  
There was a slight pause while she let her words sink in and also to give anybody the chance to ask any questions. When she was sure there wouldn't be any, she continued.  
  
"I'm not really good at speeches, so please bear with me. I've been fighting these types of battles for over half my life now simply because I know in my heart it's the right thing to do. At the start of every mission I have a few reservations, I'm not ashamed to admit that fact as I know that you also have the same reservations, no matter how reassuring I could be. We will fight, we will succeed, can't isn't an option in this equation. I'm going out here today knowing that I trust each of you with my life just as much as you trust your fellow team mates with your lives. I may now know everything, but I do know that we'll return to this place, and we will be celebrating a great victory."  
  
The speech was concluded with rapturous applause and cheers from the soldiers.  
  
"Nice speech," Nicholas congratulated Rebecca.  
  
"Thanks, it didn't sound presumptuous did it?"  
  
"No. Come on, let's get cracking." Nicholas said as he lead Rebecca off the stage area.  
  
Before they left the complex, they all checked to see if they had sufficient weaponry, two way radios and provisions and that each team leader had a laptop computer with the virus program, then they were on their way. The next stop, Sussex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Federal Counter Measures Division, Sunnydale, CA, 12:00pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy, Faith and Willow sat in comfortable silence in Buffy's private quarters while Giles and Cordelia were in the Infirmary talking to Nicholas. They wanted to be with them, but they thought that they didn't want to crowd them.  
  
"Where's Xander?" Willow asked the Slayer's. "I haven't seen him for a day or two."  
  
"He took command of Team Epsilon," Faith answered looking at Willow.  
  
"What?" Willow said shocked. "That's kinda like a terrorist unit, kamikaze so to speak."  
  
"We argued that point with him Will," Buffy said in defence. "But you know what he's like when he gets something in his head. He never backs off."  
  
"So you just gave him that team?" Willow asked, still shocked.  
  
The question was answered in silence, all three knew that Team Epsilon was the most unenvied team serving in the F.C.M.D. as they always got the crappest assignments and had the highest officer turn-over. Which basically meant that most of the soldiers that went out came back in a body bag either whole or in pieces.  
  
A knock at the door brought the three back to reality and Willow got off the couch and walked over to the door to open it.  
  
"Do I need to salute?" Xander asked as the door opened and saw Willow on the other side.  
  
"No we're of the same rank. But you owe me on hugs," Willow said pouting. "I ain't seen you in two days mister." She pulled Xander inside and embraced him in what could be described as a bear hug that a wrestler from one of those WWF events would have put on a fellow wrestler.  
  
"Willow ... " Xander breathed "oxygen?"  
  
"Oh," Willow realised as she let him go immediately to let her friend breathe again.  
  
No sooner had she let go though then he was set upon by the two Slayer who both hugged him equally as fiercely.  
  
"Where have you been mister?" Buffy asked as they let go of the now slightly purple Xander.  
  
"On mission," Xander replied composing himself. "don't you remember."  
  
"Successful?" Willow asked.  
  
"Definitely." Xander replied smiling.  
  
"Cool," Faith replied as they all sat down on the sofa.  
  
Xander looked at his three best friends who had all grown up considerably, but he was still the same wise cracking-self. He glanced at Buffy and Faith and a sly grin spread across his face. "Somebody's had sex," he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"You noticed huh?" Faith said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Well," Xander replied. "I know it has been a few years since I last saw some action, but I still remember what it's like afterwards."  
  
"D'a want some coffee Xand?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure," Xander replied nodding his head.  
  
"Wait," Willow said standing up. "I'll get it. Be back in a few."  
  
"Sure thing red," Faith replied.  
  
"I hear you've been cleaning house," Buffy said relaxing in the couch. "Forty-one hostiles eliminated over the past forty-eight hours."  
  
"Well, you could say I've been making up for lost time." Xander replied in a matter of face tone which worried the Slayer a little.  
  
"What d'a mean Xand?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well you know, twenty years out of action is a long time."  
  
"But Xand, we're not taking count here." Buffy said, "You don't have to go all Robocop on us. That just isn't you."  
  
"Well I was thinking more Schwarzenegger in Commando than a tin can robot with a toy gun." Xander said jokingly. "I just wanna do my part."  
  
"But you are." Faith said. "But that doesn't mean you have to go on all these kamikaze missions."  
  
"I know," Xander said lowering his gaze and finding an interesting spot on the carpeted floor. "I read that prophecy a couple of days after I arrived here. If things had gone differently then perhaps we wouldn't have had to do all this."  
  
"Wait." Faith said suddenly, "You actually think this is your fault!"  
  
"No," Buffy tried to dismiss, "Xander realises that it wasn't ... You do think don't you?"  
  
"Can you blame me," Xander said in a low voice still looking at that spot on the floor.  
  
Buffy and Faith got up from where they were sitting and sat themselves either side of their friend.  
  
"Xander no," Faith denied. "It wasn't your fault whatsoever, we never blamed you. We just missed you a whole damned lot. Even Angel missed you."  
  
Hearing that make Xander giggle and looked at Faith again. "Serious?"  
  
"B, am I serious?"  
  
"Damn straight. He even cried when we had your memorial." Buffy said with a sad smile as she remember that day and every day after that.  
  
At that moment Buffy and Faith leaned towards Xander and embraced him in a loving hug.  
  
"We lost you once," Faith said, her head buried in his shoulder. "Don't leave us again will y'a."  
  
As they hugged Willow returned with a tray of coffee and cups, when she saw them she put the tray down and mocked. "Hey. How can you hug without your childhood friend?" Without waiting for a reply she dived in and wrapped her arms around Xander as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How was your journey to the station?" Giles ask Nicholas.  
  
"It was quiet," Nicholas replied turning his gaze to Giles, "extremely quiet. I had my doubts that they were aware of us but I knew I couldn't allow those fears to overcome me. It took us a while on foot, but eventually we reached the power station. We split up into our respective teams and we started towards the reactor core."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Sizewell B Nuclear Power Plant - Thursday, July 8th, 7:00pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
We had reached the reactor room first successfully managing to avoid the patrols, which was quiet a feat considering our team was made up of about forty officers all with itchy trigger fingers. We spread the team out to guard each entrance while me and Rebecca went over to the control interface and started our virtual assault on their system.  
  
"All teams report in," Nicholas whispered into his mouth-piece. "How much time Becky?"  
  
"Five, maybe ten minutes depending on their security measures." Becky replied concentrating on the screen in front of her.  
  
"Team two report clear," a voice crackled through the radio. "Approaching reactor room from south side entrance."  
  
"Team three report clear, approaching reactor room from the north side."  
  
"Team four encountered hostiles on level three situation under control."  
  
"Team five assisting team four, will join you when completed."  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this Nick you know that right," Rebecca uttered over her shoulder to Nicholas who was keeping watch.  
  
"Too easy," Nicholas replied rhetorically. "What's the plan boss?"  
  
"Let's keep it the same for now okay Nick."  
  
They had spent the next few minutes in relative silence, the only noise emanating from the tapping of Rebecca as she hacked their system and uploaded their virus. It was Rebecca that first noticed the change, which made her stop what she was doing and cock her head slightly to one side.  
  
"Becky," Nicholas said noticing her distraction. "What's up?"  
  
Before Rebecca could reply a British voice drifted through the silent room, calm and definitely in control. "Of all the wondrous things I've seen, nothing is more than what I see."  
  
Rebecca and Nicholas slowly turned and faced the new person who was standing in the center of the room, tall and elegant wearing a dark beige suit which contrasted against his pale white skin. At the sight of the new visitor, Rebecca had lost all control of speech. It was the first time they'd came face to face.  
  
"Nosferatu," Nicholas finally said breaking the silence.  
  
The Fist One took a small elegant bow in acknowledgement of his name and smiled broadly at the pair. "It seems that I never underestimated you even for one second." he said folding his arms across his chest. "Now, I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
  
"You got that straight." Rebecca finally spoke.  
  
"You do realise that you're trapped in here Miss Roberts."  
  
"We've got men at every entrance." Nicholas said also folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh yes." The First One said, his smile broadening even more.  
  
With a silent comment the soldiers that were guarding the entrances entered into the room, now showing their true form. They were vampires, all of them.  
  
"You see," he continued. "Those men you contacted, the ones from Portsmouth. They were mine. You see, you two are truly alone. You cannot succeed in your plans, so you may as well give in to us right now and save yourselves."  
  
The vampires milled around behind the First One as to show their defiance and to see Rebecca and Nicholas tremble in fear.  
  
Nicholas gave Rebecca a look, his face expressed a million words. Rebecca leaned close to Nicholas and pressed her lips ever so gently on his own passing something into his hand as she did.  
  
"You know the word," Rebecca whispered into his hear.  
  
"I'll never leave you ," Nicholas replied in the same whispered tone.  
  
"You're always here," Rebecca said. "but if we both lose....."  
  
Nicholas took their closeness and wrapped his arms tightly around the woman he had grown to love so much over the years. "Becky, I know I've never said it but ..."  
  
"I love you to," she finished.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you earlier." Nicholas said looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"But you did," Rebecca said smiling. "In your own, unique way. Let's do this Nick."  
  
They broke from their embrace and composed themselves before turning to the small gang of vampires that was watching that touchy-feely moment. They started to walk slowly to the vamps, neither one of them showing any type of fear what so ever. This tactic had completely thrown the vampires as they expected no resistance from either one of them, and surprisingly, it was more then enough to make them take a step or two back, worry spreading across their faces. As they approached the vamps backed off, and let out low growls at might have made any normal human shrink back into themselves. Good thing Rebecca and Nicholas weren't worried about a few growls, it was just those teeth that concerned them.  
  
One of the vamps was a newbie and so was a little more nervous than the rest of the pack, and he had enough of the stand off. "Let's get this over with, I wanna feed!" it growled as it prepared to pounce.  
  
With lightning speed both, Rebecca and Nicholas, reached into leather coats. Nicholas pulled out his favourite twelve gauge shot gun while Rebecca had her two MP100's. They both shot at the vamp who was nothing more than dust before he even hit the ground. The vamps darted off into different directions, as if they were human and were begin shot at, and they were indeed being shot at.  
  
Rebecca let lose a spray of bullets that found their mark with pinpoint accuracy. She felt like one of those guys in an action movie, and oh baby did she love every minute of it. At one point she sensed that one of them was trying to approach her from behind. Rebecca put one of her guns behind her and shot at the vamp as she shot another one in front of her with the other.  
  
Nicholas was doing just as good. He let a well clad boot find its mark on a vamps face which promptly cracked his nose in two and quickly followed it up with a shot in it's chest. One of the vamps appeared and then grabbed the barrel of the gun in an attempt to take it away, bad move. The vamp soon found it had a gapping hole in its head before it made it's contribution to the dust pile building up on the floor.  
  
A tall female vampire got the heads up on Nicholas as he quickly reloaded his gun and pinned him to the floor, gun still in his hand but unable to shoot her with it. "Hey you that was my eternal lover," she hissed menacingly at him. "I'm gonna rip your fucking heart out!"  
  
Before she had the chance to bear down on him for the kill the vampire felt the cold hard metal of a gun barrel pressed against her skull. "Yo she-bitch," Rebecca hissed. "He's too good for you." The last thing the vampire heard was the sound of a bullet piercing her skull followed by a fine coating of dust floating over Nicholas.  
  
"Good timing Becky," Nicholas said as Rebecca helped him to his feet.  
  
As fast as the gun fight started, it stopped. Even though Rebecca and Nicholas were carrying enough ammunition for a small army, they had quickly ran out, although they still had quiet a bit of opposition. Well, that wasn't strictly true, they did have more ammo but they wanted to see exactly how good their opposition was, twenty vampires and the First One versus them two. All the vampires were armed with varying types of weapons, baseball clubs, meat hooks, and any other crude weapons they could get their un-dead hands on. Rebecca and Nicholas both unsheathed their Katanas they had strapped across their chest. Rebecca put the tip of the blade to the floor and scratched out a short, deep line in the hard concrete. Then she and Nicholas held their swords ready to fight. The vamps charged them and the two split up, both of taking on each.  
  
Rebecca jumped right into the gang of vamps, one trying to come up from behind in a sneak attack but soon found itself impaled on her sword. As the vamp turned to dust, Rebecca performed a perfect three-sixty spin and took the head of another vamp to her right, there were only eight remaining.  
  
Nicholas took a more direct approach to the slayage, he went straight for the vamps. One came right in front of him, who sadly soon found himself about a head short as it's head came off and bounced across the cold hard floor. Another vamp came from his left, jumping through the air. With lighting fast moves he cut the vamp completely in half.  
  
It was raining ashes that night and Nosferatu had no idea how to handle the situation. He was expecting maybe a little resistance and them maybe taking out a couple of vampires before their time was up, but no. Their experience and expertise had manifested itself completely and their calmness in battle was unsettling to him. Watching this he'd really wished that they were on his side, it was time for another plan.  
  
The vampires were being taken out slowly and surely, not one was sparred it's un-dead life. Rebecca and Nicholas were relentless and completely calm and unforgiving. There were only about four or so left in all.  
  
"Enough!" Nosferatu boomed making everyone stop in their tracks. Nicholas span on his heels and faced the First One, and his heart sank.  
  
"I'm sorry, he caught me by surprise," Rebecca said softly as she had found herself in his clutches.  
  
Nicholas slowly approached them cleaning the vamp blood and ashes from his Katana, then he put the blade into his scabbard. "Remember what I said Becky," he said softly.  
  
"And remember what I said," Rebecca retorted.  
  
"I must say that I am most impressed with your fighting styles," Nosferatu said calmly, his eyes moving between Nicholas and Rebecca. "You know at heart I'm not an heartless creature. You see, I see death as a release. When it's over, it's over and the pain stops for you. But if you live then you still have to battle for that freedom that may, or may not come." The Fist One slowly released his grip from Rebecca's shoulder and lightly pressed his palms against either side of her head.  
  
"So," Nicholas said trying to understand the situation. "If death is a release, then you're not going to kill me. Where do we go from here?"  
  
"How about a head start?" Rebecca suggested.  
  
"I got something better for you." he whispered into Rebecca's ear and mumbled a few words quietly. The palms of his hands began to glow a soft green and he began to smile. Before Nicholas or Rebecca could react the green glow had completely enveloped Rebecca and she simply vanished into thin air.  
  
"What did you do to her you son of a bitch!" Nicholas spat as he took a couple of steps towards the First One.  
  
"Fear not Mister Kennedy, she is not dead. You on the other hand should be worrying about your own life."  
  
"I thought you were letting me go?" Nicholas asked. He knew that option was slightly a long shot, but heck he had to try.  
  
"True," Nosferatu, "but sometimes I do make exceptions to those rules." he said bearing his teeth.  
  
Nicholas slowly put his hand into his pocked and pulled out the small pad that Rebecca had handed to him when they hugged. *At least one of us is getting back* Nicholas thought to himself, *I'll see you again Becky, this is the only time I'm letting you out of my sight.*  
  
"So," Nosferatu said. "You and your attractive side-kick may have bested forty of my assailants before but do you think you'll succeed against forty on your own?"  
  
"Not today," Nicholas replied. "But don't think I won't try another time." He held the pad in his right hand, he knew that as it was from Rebecca it meant only one thing, his was outta here. He quickly brought his hands together and shouted one word, "Des'Kede!" With a brilliantly blinding white, Nicholas disappeared from the reactor room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Infirmary, 2:06pm  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You did what you had to Nicholas," Giles said after hearing Nicholas' story. "Nobody is thinking badly of you,"  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia agreed. "You didn't fail."  
  
"I did," Nicholas replied quietly. "I failed Becky."  
  
"You were out numbered and out gunned," Cordelia said taking hold of one of his hands. "There was nothing more you could have done under the circumstances."  
  
"We'll let you get some rest now Nicholas. We'll drop by to see you later okay,"  
  
"Sure." Nicholas said as he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles and Cordelia went to the main briefing room along with the Slayers and the rest of the gang and had told them all that Nicholas had told them in the Infirmary. When Giles had finished not a lot was spoken, the expressions they shot each other were more than sufficient.  
  
"What do we do now?" Amy asked looking around the room at her silent friends.  
  
They didn't know. Nobody knew. For all intense and purposes, Rebecca had vanished and they didn't know where she'd been taken. They couldn't help to feel a little deja vu as to what happened to Xander all those years ago.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She felt as though she'd just awoken from a long deep sleep and everything around her seemed extremely dark and hazy.  
  
She looked around slightly and she could make out that she was in a small dank smelling room, and from somewhere she could hear the faint sound of water drip, drip, dripping down the side of a wall and she could see a shaft of sunlight coming in from a hole behind her. Rebecca slowly realised that she was in some kind of cell.  
  
She shook her head slowly from side to side in a vain attempt to help her mind remember what exactly had happened. "Where is my mind," she mumbled to herself. "How comes I can't remember anything. I feel so wiery, like I've been on a really long journey. When will I remember ... again." She let out a slow long breath and looked up at the dark ceiling. "Maybe in this next city someone will know me. Maybe."  
  
She looked up and saw metal bars in front of window, stopping her escape, "Why am I here? What's going on?" 


End file.
